


Two Teaspoons of Sugar & Honey

by butterflyfairy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Characters on Team Instinct, Other, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Team Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyfairy/pseuds/butterflyfairy
Summary: He's not what you expected to him to be. He's tall, handsome, and positive. You thought you would never meet him in your life. But here he is, right in front of you. What more could you ask for?But you constantly feel like you're dreaming. Is this real? Does he really exist, or is he just a character you imagined?





	Two Teaspoons of Sugar & Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this isn't edited, and I'm super sorry if this first chapter is cliche. There's a reason behind it, believe me. I hope you come to like it. I'll be working on this when I've got no muse for my other story.  
> It's kind of an alternate universe? But not really. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter or two!   
> Keeping the reader with 'they' pronouns so both genders can enjoy this story.

You were inside an empty classroom, holding a note in your hand. Someone gave it to you and told you to meet them in the classroom. You were confused, since no one in the classroom really liked you in the first place. Everyone avoided you and called you weird names. 

Recently, there was a transfer student. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded you of the sky. He was very outgoing, and sat next to you in class. The very first day, he asked if he could borrow your pencil. You were going to decline, but there was a quiz that day. Not wanting him to fail, you gave it to him, and ever since then he kept it. You really wanted the pencil back, but ah well.

You fidgeted at your desk, wondering if they would ever come. It was already 30 minutes past the time. You had chores to do at home, and there was no way you could wait any longer. Standing up from your seat, you ran to the door. Soon as you opened it, someone was on the other side. He smiled at you nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry, I did say it’d be quick, didn’t I?” he apologized, and you nodded in agreement while you stared at those bright blue eyes of his.

“Here ya go. I wanted to give this back, but I never found the time to.” he handed you your precious pencil back. It was still in perfect condition, except… the eraser was almost gone.

“I uh… had troubles on the quiz, and then I used it for drawing… I hope you don’t mind. Here, this will make up for it.” he reached in his backpack and handed what he pulled out to you. You took it, and noticed it was an eraser. An eraser with a pokemon on it… a Pikachu. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were overjoyed. He giggled once he saw the expression on your face.

“I gotta get going. Take care of it, okay?” quickly as he came, the blonde boy ran off. You wanted to reach out to him, but your mind was still trying to process everything that happened today.

You ran off and searched everywhere for him, but he was nowhere in sight. Every classroom was empty, and no one was outside. You started to head downhill, but you tripped and fell, and continued to fall.

You sat up and felt dazed. The room around you spun like crazy, and when you finally came to your senses, you realize this is your room. You sighed in relief that whatever happened was a dream. A dream that happened a long time ago. 

Your arms were longer now, and your face had hints of maturity. You noticed that change happened every single day, and today was the start of a new year. You told yourself that this year was the year you’d change your future. The old you was now behind you, and you would forget everything that happened in the past. You told yourself that, and yet… you had to dream of him. The boy you barely knew, the transfer student who was the most popular in class. 

You weren’t certain why you dreamed of him. Perhaps it was because the sky was clear today, and the weather was warmer than usual. Maybe it’s because you tossed all the previous school books in a box, and stuffed them in your closet… never to be seen again. It could also be because of that. The eraser that you kept in your secret drawer, that you never used since you got it. That was the second and last time he talked to you, after all. He was a busy person.

Right as the semester ended, the boy’s fate was already decided. He had to transfer to another school, and everyone was depressed about it. The classroom was filled with silence when he left. The seat beside yours was empty for the rest of the year. That year was rather lonely, after all, but that’s all in the past! It’s time to think about the future, to think about change.

You nodded and turned on your phone. Although your phone was brand new, you had already updated all the games onto it. There was one that you checked every day--Pokemon Go. It had declined in popularity recently. Less people were talking about it, even when the legendary birds were released. That didn’t stop you from playing, however. You only played because you wanted to catch all the pokemon. You didn’t care about being on a team. Actually, wait. Now it crossed your mind that you should be on a team. You had already reached level 25, and you still weren’t on a team! It was so hard for you to decide.

You hesitated while you tapped on the button. There were still three options ready for you to choose one. This was your first step to change, to become a different person. You knew that, and yet, this was too difficult! You stared at the team leaders that were announced ages ago, and each one of them you admired. 

There was the calm and collected Blanche, whose hair was long and expression that made you focus on them. Then there was the fiery passion Candela, whose skin was dark-toned and expression that showed pride. Lastly, there was Spark, who (oddly enough) reminded you of the boy from your school. The boy you wish you had a chance to talk to more than just a few exchange of words.

Without a second thought, your finger tapped the yellow icon. You were suddenly on Spark’s team, Team Instinct. You had no idea what adventures awaited you, but you knew your decision was the right one. With that, you took your backpack and headed out the door after you checked your appearance one last time. You had no idea where this path would lead you, but you were ready to follow your instincts.

It was a new year, and you were ready to see the local shrine. It might’ve been because you were early, but there weren’t many people around yet. You took this as an opportunity to pay your respects, while you clapped your hands twice to start the prayer. When you did, the same sound was heard in unison beside you. Without the chance to begin your prayer, you open your eyes and peek to see who it is.

It was a man who was tall and slender, and his face looked relaxed. His aura was brighter than the others in words you didn’t know how to explain. You stared at him in a daze, long enough for him to finish his prayer. He looked right back at you and smiled widely, while he rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry, did I interrupt you? My bad. I saw you praying, it made me want to pray, too. Go ahead and finish up, kay?” you nodded slowly once he finished, and went back to finish your prayer. When you were completely done, you looked to see if he was still there. The moment your eyes opened, you felt your forehead be poked.

“Took long enough. I know we just met, but I want to show you something. That okay?” he stepped away to give you some space, and you hesitated. He was being rather sudden--too friendly. Maybe you were in a dream with a super cute guy, but that poke from earlier stated otherwise.

“This way.” quickly as he spoke, he ran on ahead fast as he could. You made sure you had all your belongings before running after him. He ran so fast, you almost couldn’t keep up, but it was a good thing he wore bright colors.

“Over here.” he waved at you from afar, and you went to go up to him. You ran faster than you ever have before, so fast in fact, that you felt yourself collide into a wall. Or so you thought.

“Hey, are you alright? That was a close one…” the boy looked you over, and you felt your face turn red. The moment the two of you locked eyes, you looked away. The heat hasn’t stopped; it overwhelmed you.

“Wait…! Why are you passing out on me? I don’t know how to handle these situations, hey…!” he shook you and shook you, but you didn’t respond back to him. Your sight became a blur. Before you knew it, you passed out on his shoulder.


End file.
